


I Got Friends

by 4yup



Series: Newsies OneShots [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: As you do, Crutchie is a brooklyn boi and you cant change my mind, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, race gets beat up, runs, throws crutchie hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Crutchie was a Manhattan Newsie, with a Brooklyn heart.
Relationships: Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799992
Kudos: 20





	I Got Friends

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws crutchie hc  
> *runs

Crutchie spent a lot of time in Brooklyn.

He had been a Manhattan Newsie most of his life, but he was from Brooklyn first and foremost.

He still had friends in the borough, he knew most of the newsies, and would visit them from time to time.

So he was limping to Brooklyn for a visit to Spot. When he heard a whimper from the alleyway he had just walked by.

Crutchie, leaning on the side of caution. Hobbled in the alleyway ready for a fight.

Instead he finds a bloody Race.

Not what he was expecting.

“Race?” He asks crouching down next to him.

“Crutchie? What are you doing here?” He mumbles. He closes his eyes looking as though he's gonna pass out.

“Hey! No stay awake,” Chrutchie snaps his finger in front of his eye to keep him up. “Im'a take you to the loading house.”

“No!” Race shouts, “I, I cant let the boys see me like this.”

“Well go to Brooklyn then, it's much closer.” Crutchie holds out a hand to Race.

“Spot doesn't like visitors from Manhattan.” He mumbled, Race was clearly out of it, stumbling as he walked.

Crutchie slings one of Races arms around his shoulders. It was awkward given Crutchie was much smaller than him but they started walking.

"Don't worry they know I'm coming." Crutchie smirks at him. None of the other Newsies (Minus Jack of course) knew of Crutchie's past in Brooklyn.

"You're a man of mystery Andrew, you know that?" He winces a bit at the use of his real name. 

"You know how I feel about that name Race." Crutchie hiss's at him.

"Sorry I forget."

"Did you hit your head?" It was a valid question, Race had gained a bad concussion from a fight with the Delaney's and it took a toll on his memories.

"No, Maybe, I don't remember." 

"Okay, just don't pass out."

"Too late." Race mumbles, as his eyes roll back into his head.

Crutchie had a maneuver to catch the now passed out Race. He managed to Limp the rest of the way to the Lodging house.

He raps on the door out front. Brooklyn was by far the most paranoid borough. They didn't let in new Newsies unless someone could vouch for them. Hell, they even had a password system.

A small slit in the door slides open and some with a raspy voice he identities as Hotshot asks, "Password"

He rolls his eyes but replies, "Swordfish." The slit closes and the door swings open.

"Took you long…" Hotshot trails off seeing Race passed out next to him.

"Help me with him will you." Crutchie hobbles into the familiar loading house as the door shuts behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> two fics in one day? how???


End file.
